US 2014/0167623 A1 discloses commissioning for a lighting network, without discussing the security of the commissioning.
US2014/239816 discloses the use of a commissioning device that needs to store a database with connection information for connecting the different luminaire of the lighting network.
US2015/173154 discloses a lighting network of connected luminaire wherein a portable commissioning device is used for indicating which luminaire should be remotely control through an RF network.
US2014/265920 discloses a centralized lighting network using a portable device for installing a new lighting device in the lighting network.
US2014/277805 discloses a lighting network using RF communication for interconnecting all the devices including luminaire, several switch and also laptop or smartphone for commissioning the luminaires.
None of these documents provides a network that could be easily control by a local device with sufficient security for preventing any device to control a lighting network.